


Notfic: Youtuber!Derek and Youtuber!Lydia

by Cefox



Series: Not!fics that I cannot get out of my head. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Jealous Stiles, Misunderstandings, Multi, Notfic, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Polyamory, Scott is a Good Friend, Shy Derek Hale, YouTuber Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cefox/pseuds/Cefox
Summary: SUMMERY: Derek, Stiles and Lydia are happily in a relationship. No really, they are. They are living together, have a routine. Everything is awesome. When Derek and Lydia start a Youtube channel together, Stiles happily watches them take off on their successful Youtube career. But soon Stiles notices how their fans see Derek and Lydia, always describing them as meant to be. Sure Stiles knows that, but it has always been the three of them. Now Stiles can't help but feel he is being left behind. What is he to do when Derek and Lydia are oblivious?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually based on a "True Life" episode I saw a long time ago — a youtuber and the effects it had on her relationship with her than boyfriend. I have always wanted to see a fic of someone in this type of scenario but never saw anyone write one. So this started as a prompt but recently was expanded into a notfic. 
> 
> It is not beta read, so please forgive any mistakes.

Derek, Stiles, and Lydia are happily in a relationship. The three are currently living in a cute apartment with little routines that make their relationship funny, sexy, and down right domestic. Derek is usually the first to wake up. He starts the coffee and can be found making breakfast. Soon after, Lydia is up. Last is Stiles. He wakes up to the giggling of Lydia and Derek's amused chuckle. It felt like home to Stiles and he couldn't have been happier. He quickly gets up and joins the others with a smile on his face. 

The youtube channel starts out as a hobby. Something fun for Derek and Lydia to do while Stiles is busy with work (or school). During the day Stiles is busy with his responsibilities, while Derek and Lydia film the videos. And for a while, it works out great. Stiles will come home after a long day, letting out a long tired sigh before asking Derek and Lydia how their day went. It works and all three like it. Stiles never thought the channel would become as popular as it does. In fact, if you had asked Stiles he would have said it would have just remained a hobby that was fun, something to pass the time. Boy was he wrong. To the surprise of everyone, the channel skyrockets. Soon they are hitting the 100,000 subscribers mark. Next 300,000. The more subscribers Derek and Lydia get, the busier they become with the channel. 

The pack thinks it is awesome. Erica loves to watch the videos and leave mischevious comments much to the amusement of Isaac. Boyd and Scott ask about the videos and what the two have planned. Even the Sherrif (that traitor) has admitted to seeing a video or two and thinks it is a good idea. Stiles, on the other hand, doesn't know how to feel about it. Don't get him wrong, he loves the fact that Derek and Lydia are happy. But this channel has grown into something much bigger than Stiles ever thought it would be. When he comes home, instead of kissing Lydia and embracing Derek, the two are usually hunched over the table planning future videos. Comment after comment is posted on the videos saying how adorable they are together. Perhaps what really drove the nail in is the fact that the fans don't appear to know much about Stiles or who he is ("What is a stiles?").

Derek and Lydia think he is being silly. They love Stiles.  
Stiles loves them.  
But Stiles can't help but think he is losing them to a world he isn't a part of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for the positive response I have been receiving. I honestly never thought anyone would find it that interesting. What a happy surprise to see people responding to the not-fic and asking about the ending.
> 
> So, as a fellow fanfic reader, I thought I would give you all the ending you have been asking for. I have made some changes. In this world Derek is only a year older than Lydia and Stiles. They may be extreme OOC, so if they are I am very sorry. This is my first fic, so be gentle haha. I tried to briefly mention the gang, but unfortunately didn't mention Derek's family. But they are very much alive in this world and in his life. This story is NOT BETA READ, I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> I am considering doing more not-fics (ending included, I promise haha) in the future. So any particular tags you guys are interested in seeing? Hit me up in the comments and let me know.

So the story would go like this: Derek has had trust issues for years, ever since his last ex-girlfriend tried to murder his family (something about them being werewolves; crazy right?!). Thankfully she was sent to a mental institution and no one got hurt, but Derek still felt this guilt and shame over what happened. This would carry him throughout the rest of his high-school years. Despite Laura's encouragement to get back into the dating game and Cora's cavalier attitude about it all, it wasn't until he met Lydia Martin that he truly began to open up to the idea of falling in love again. 

So they apply to colleges, graduate high school, go to a University in New York, all that good stuff. Lydia, the strawberry goddess that she is, is pursuing a STEM degree with the pursuit to be a professional business lady who will crush her opponents with the heels of her shoes. Derek, on the other hand, intends to get a degree in English (no he doesn't want to teach, a question that will always be followed with a piercing glare on his part). The two are at a good place — living together in a one bedroom apartment, finding time for one another in between hectic school schedules and work — but when they meet Stiles on campus....its like an immediate connection. Maybe love at first sight? Perhaps a puzzle piece that they didn't realize they were missing. Stiles is there, sitting at the corner table in the little campus cafe, hunched over his book with thick-rimmed glasses on the bridge of his nose, lips pursed together in concentration. Lydia would stop mid-step, almost making Derek slam into her. It would take him a second to realize what she is looking at but when he does he gets it....because in front of them is the most gorgeous specimen they have ever seen. And when Stiles looks up and meets their gaze, his lips loosening, his moles looking marvelous in the cafe lighting.....yeah. You could say they were crazy about one another from the get go. 

Within an hour they had all shared their stories and were happily talking and laughing with one another. Stiles was happy to share he came from Beacon Hills, like Lydia and Derek. In fact, he was in the same class as the two of them. As they bond over past experiences and shared memories, the three agree to stay in contact. The rest was history. 

Their friends all joked about how lovey-dovey they were, but honestly it never bothered them. Stiles was the burning fire that Lydia and Derek both needed. He kept up with Lydia's smart wit, discussed books with Derek for hours ("Don't be such a sourwolf, Derek. I am not saying I hate the book. I am just saying the plot has serious holes in it"). Within a year Stiles had moved in and become a permanent staple in their lives. All was going so great. So it figures life would throw a wrench into things. 

See...the Youtube channel started as a joke.  
Their rag-tag group always asked how Derek and Lydia balanced their personal lives with school while maintaining 4.0 GPAs. Erica, the sassy barista they met during their first year, always complained about always getting C's no matter how hard she worked, earning a soft kiss from her boyfriend Boyd (which was usually followed by the two furiously making out); Isaac had similar complaints, despite asking his girlfriend Allison to help tutor him; Now Jackson acted like he didn't care, saying he had bigger things to worry about but the trio couldn't help but notice him leaning in to listen whenever Lydia and Derek offered advice. In fact, Stiles was the one to encourage Lydia and Derek to create the channel. So sure...in the beginning Stiles loved the idea. He would come home every day and hear Lydia and Derek faintly, discussing the idea of making the channel. They would try to hide it, but Stiles could hear the excitement in their voices. It honestly was a relief when they finally decided to make the channel a week later. Stiles was so excited. Lydia was smiling with amusement at Stile's buzzing energy, Derek just shaking his head fondly with adoration for both of his lovers.

Now the channel. Stiles didn't know what he was expecting, but he wasn't expecting it to take off as fast as it did. Within a year, Derek and Lydia had reached 1 million subscribers and climbing. They were receiving sponsorship deals, thousands of comments per day, their media accounts were blowing up, and they were making a steady income on it. After the year mark the three decide it is best for Derek and Lydia to quite their jobs and continue to make videos as a steady income while continuing to pursue their degrees. Stiles loved it. He just wished he could be a part of it, because as the channel grew bigger and bigger, they became more and more distant. Those friday date nights slowly begin to get canceled, their sexy times grow few and far between. Now this isn't some angsty romance novel - its not like they never saw one another. They still had their breakfast together, swapped funny "how was your day" stories that never failed to make Lydia laugh, Stiles snicker, and Derek shake his head. But something was missing in those moments now. Like a dark cloud hovering on the horizon. 

OF COURSE no one notices it. Erica tells Stiles he is just being dramatic, that they love him ("I know that, Erica."); Jackson tells him to suck it up and get over it, like the jerk he is, and Isaac gives Stiles an encouraging smile and tells him the two are crazy about him. The only one who really takes him seriously is Scott, his best friend since high-school.  
It's Friday night, suppose to be date night but low and behold Derek and Lydia have to cancel because they promised their fans they would upload their new video the next day. So instead of having a romantic dinner with just the three of them, they are gonna spend the night editing the video and getting it ready. And sure, Stiles get's it - it's their job. But when your boyfriend and girlfriend cancel date night for the THIRD WEEK IN A ROW, you would be peeved as well. So after an argument with Derek and Lydia that results in a lot of arguing from all sides, Stiles decides to head over to Scott's and have some well-needed bro time. 

Stiles drives over to Scott's apartment, his head in the clouds and his stomach filled with a sour feeling that will not go away. He doesn't even remember the drive, parking, not even walking up to the apartment. But the minute Scott's girlfriend Kira opens the door, she notices the difference in Stiles right away. She is quick to pull him into the apartment and ask him what is wrong, despite his protests that nothing is wrong. Its not until Scott jogs into the room, his puppy-eyes bright with happiness at his best friend. Slowly Scott's eyes turn from happy to concerned and is not as easy to buy the "I am fine" argument. One pizza and two rounds of Left 4 Dead later and Stiles spills the beans. And you know what...Scott listens. In fact, Scott and Kira share a look that Stiles picked up on right away. "I had a friend who was a YouTube a while back. Granted she wasn't as big as Derek and Lydia, but she still had a fairly large fanbase. Her...YouTubing put a strain on a lot of her relationships." Kira would say, almost guiltily, making Stiles freeze with fear at what that could mean for him and his relationship. Scott, the good friend that he is, gives Stiles a clap on the back before telling him to be honest with Lydia and Derek. 

So after a long night eating junk food and playing video games (including Kira cheating in several rounds and giggling at Scott and Stiles' protests), Stiles comes home to a quiet apartment. His eyes, however, catch a small vase on the table with a single tulip in it. The flower immediately makes him tear up. Lydia and Derek know what it means to him, knowing that tulips were his favorite because his mother used to love them. On the vase is a post-it note, drawn across it is a big red heart with the words "We are sorry." It brings a soft smile to his face. Its not enough to make the whole situation better, but it allows him to climb into bed with his boyfriend and girlfriend and let them hold him close as they whisper apologies and sweet nothings in his ear. The next morning they share a breakfast and start making plans for the coming break, promising one another to use that time to be with each other and really focus on their relationship. 

Over the next few weeks Lydia and Derek continue to try be more romantic, and Stiles appreciates it and returns the favor. But he can't help but continue to hear the story that Kira shared. And it breaks his heart that perhaps Lydia and Derek would be better without him. So finals week finally comes and goes, Stiles passes his classes with flying colors to no one's surprise. He comes home ready to celebrate with Derek and Lydia, ready to finally have some free time to concentrate on the much needed conversation he needed to have with them. He comes into the apartment, bursting with joy, shouting for Derek and Lydia to come check out his scores when he notices they are hunched over a table. Stiles is almost afraid to ask what came up because he knows what that means - that means a big project, something that will take them away from him. He slowly deflates as they turn and flash him excited smiles. "We got invited to our first convention, can you believe it?! We are gonna be guest speakers." Derek is excited to share, his eyes shining. Lydia rolls her eyes fondly, "Its okay. Just a start. Its a small thing outside of phoenix..." and slowly her words die, Derek's as well, as they take in Stile's sad form. Its like watching a flower wilt. His shoulders are slumped, as if accepting a hard fact. "What's wrong?" Derek's voice is thick with worry. Stiles just sighs, shrugs, looking up with a hurt expression. "You didn't even ask me?" He can see their expressions shifting from happy excitement to confusion and almost....worry. "We didn't think you would mind..." Lydia starts only to be interrupted by Stiles angry scoff. His cold anger honestly leaves the two in shock. "We have always made these decisions together. At least we used to. Now....it's like we are in separate worlds right now." He looks down, his hands on his hips, "I was hoping after finals we could all finally settle down and spend time with one another. Maybe work on things. Thought it was finally the right time. But..." his words die. 

For a split second Derek is standing there in fear, so afraid of losing Stiles. And Lydia is trembling. They have no idea what to do. Stiles is standing there thrumming with a sadness and anger that is radiating off him like heat. Lydia takes a step towards Stiles, trying to offer calming words. This only makes him take a few steps back, his hands up to stop her. "Stop. Just stop." He shakes his head, takes a big breath, before looking up at them with this sad look. "I can't do this anymore." 

And those five words make Lydia's and Derek's hearts stop. They can't breath. They can't think. They just stand there. Lydia has tears gathering in her eyes and Derek is panicking. Stiles lets out a sigh before continuing, "Something needs to change because I can't keep doing this anymore." He shrugs, grabbing the closest jacket. "Just...give me a night. I'll be back tomorrow so we can talk." And he leaves, ignoring their cries. 

-Wipes internal tears-  
Okay so you still with me?  
Good.  
Now, Stiles of course can't go to his dad's cause the sheriff is back in Beacon Hills. But a quick phone call to his father and sharing everything that happened tells Stiles exactly what he suspected - that he needs to talk to Derek and Lydia calmly and rationally. His father, the patient man that he is, deserves a medal. He knows exactly what to say to calm Stiles down from the panic attack he had worked himself up to. This helps Stiles go to Scott's for the night and crash on the couch, surrounded by blankets and being cuddled by Scott and Kira, who wipe away his tears as he cries. Its almost enough to drive Scott over to the apartment and rip into the two; the only thing stopping him from doing so is a shake look from Kira. 

Of course, the next night Stiles wakes up to a kink in his neck and an ache in his legs. He cracks open his eyes to see Scott sprawled across the other end of the couch, his legs intertwined with Stiles. Scott is sleeping with his mouth open and sleep mussed hair that makes Stiles almost want to laugh. "The two of you fell asleep out here, so I just let you guys crash." Kira would say, making Stiles look up to see her standing not to far away. Stiles smiles, thanks her before slowly sitting up, making room for Kira to sit down next to him. After she takes a seat, she turns to Stiles. "Don't give up on them." Her words are serious, her gaze however is soft. Stiles doesn't need to be told who she means by them. He looks over at her with vulnerability. "I'm scared." His eyes are shining and there is a lump in his throat and that's all he has to say. He doesn't need to get into the why cause she knows. She has seen it all, just like Scott has. Seen the large effect Derek and Lydia has had on his life. They know how much it would hurt him to lose them. If they continued to distance and push Stiles out of their lives it would destroy him. They brought color to his life in a way that he had never experienced before.  
Kira lets out a sigh, reaches over to the coffee table and grabs Stiles cellphone. She turns back to him, and hands it over, revealing his screen. 43 missed calls, 33 voice messages, 56 texts, all from Derek and Lydia. "I know." Kira would whisper, clasping Stiles free hand in his, "Just ask yourself, do you still picture a life with them?" And for a split second Stiles stops and thinks. Despite the distance he felt between Derek, Lydia, and himself, he still hoped for a future - a large house, the three in their respective careers, perhaps some little children running around. The image makes a hesitant smile grow on his face, "Yeah, I do." Kira gives a nod of her head, "Fight for it. They made some bad decisions. But they love you, Stiles. But see if they are willing to meet you half way to make it right again. If not, you always have a room with us." 

Stiles manages a wet laugh, kissing Kira on the cheek right as a knock is heard on the door. Scott lets out a final snore before startling awake, his eyes wide at the sound, "Did I win?" Meanwhile, Kira gives Stiles a wink, getting up and walking over to the door. Stiles curiously watches as she walks over to the door, padding across the wood floor in her cute little fox slippers. When she opens the door, Derek and Lydia are standing in the doorway. Stiles turns to Kira, realizing what a sly little vixen that she is (see what I did there?!). Scott immediately stands up, "You guys have serious balls. You..." After a pointed look from Kira, Scott sags, quietly cursing under his breath before giving the two a glare and turning to Stiles. "I'm gonna start some coffee. Give a shout if you need me." Stiles flashes a grateful smile to both before turning to Lydia and Derek. 

Let me tell you, they do not look good.  
Derek has dark circles the size of Texas under his eyes, his body haggard like he didn't get any sleep. Lydia is looking far from the beauty that she normally is. Normally looking well collected and dolled up, her eyes are red and her cheeks stained with tears. Lydia looks out of place like this, so vulnerable. And when they finally speak, its like a well of emotion bubbles to Stile's surface. It's not so much a sorry, because of course they apologized, but it's more than that. It's like coming together again. Like that first day they met Stiles. That level of passion and love burns bright in the room and slowly the three open up and talk. Apologies are shared and steps are slowly taken to correct past mistakes. And it doesn't get better over night. Because sometimes a sorry doesn't cut it. Sometimes tears and "I am sorry" aren't enough to heal the distrust that actions have provoked. But its a good start.

The two don't quit the channel, nor does Stiles expect them to. But they begin to set limitations. The three join couples counseling that ends up healing past wounds they didn't know they had. And slowly over time that distance that had once been all consuming grows smaller and smaller. This leads to one of the biggest series on Lydia and Derek's channel - when they introduce Stiles to their fanbase and talk about their past relationship troubles. This leads them to a 50,000 subscriber jump and a Top Trending spot for the next three weeks. Stiles quickly becomes a favorite cameo that the fans love, with his sarcasm and wicked good looks. Lydia is amused to report that 50% of the series' comments are about Stiles, 40% are about Derek's bunny teeth, and the last 10% are questions about the video itself. This never fails to earn a blush from Derek and a laugh from Stiles himself. And it helps Stiles let go of the last little bit of distrust and embrace this new future.


End file.
